


Like this

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluffy, Hair, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Fluffy snowbaz. I don't really know any other way to describe it.





	Like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverSong11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong11/gifts).



> For Riversong11, because you like fluff better than depressing stuff.

    Simon laughed at Baz's protesting and continued running his hands through Baz's hair. "I don't care Baz! I've always wanted to do this." Baz wondered how long that was, and then returned to the task at hand:protesting. Baz halfheartedly tried to shove Simon off, but even with his vampire strength his boyfriend was impossible. 

      Five minutes later, and a lot of complaining and trying to angle his head to see in the mirror, which Simon kept shoving away from him, Bloody Snow, Simon finally announced the end of this humiliation. "Done." Baz snatched the mirror out of Simon's hand, and looked down in horror at his reflection.

     "Snow. What. Have. You. Done. To. Me?" His black hair was sticking up all over his head in little braids, tied off with pink hair ties. Baz realized that behind him Simon was rolling around the floor laughing. Baz reached his hand up to undo the bows. Simon yelped and sprung up.

     "No, don't take them out! You look cute!" Baz debated for a minute, and then lowered his hand. 

      "Really?" He said. arching his eyebrow and trying to look menacing. Simon looked unperturbed. 

       "Really." He said, planting a fast kiss on Baz's cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is really bad.


End file.
